Dear Draco
by elephantsneverforget
Summary: "It's been almost a month and 3 weeks since you left. Left. Is it really leaving if we both knew it was bound to happen?"
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sat in his private library in his manor. It was the 31st of August – almost 13 years since the fall of Voldemort. It was late at night and he was massaging his temples and sighing. He had had a long day of work and with all the chaos of preparing his son Scorpius for Hogwarts the next day, he was just tired. He was about to head off for bed when he noticed something new on his desk. Being raised to be prim and proper and always tidy, he was irked at this new object he found haphazardly laid on his table. It was a package – a thick rectangular one that was addressed to him. Curious as to who it was from, what it was and when, during the chaos of the day, did it arrive, he opened it.

He found a thick notebook with a simple red leather cover. It seemed to have been old since it looked used and its sides were almost torn. Curious again as to what it contained and to whom it was from, he unbound the strings that tied it together. He gasped at the all-too-familiar handwriting and started reading.

_Dear Draco,_

_ It's been almost a month and 3 weeks since you left. Left. Is it really leaving if we both knew it was bound to happen? Is it really leaving if we tried as hard as we can to prepare for it? That I'm not so sure. Maybe the better way to say it is that it's been almost a month and 3 weeks since the end of you and me. I've been pathetic, really. I've cried buckets of tears, I barely ate for weeks and I floated about my life as if not having any purpose for living._

_ Ginny, Harry and Ron have tried to pry me off my misery. Once, they even went as far as setting me up on a date. I can't say it ended well as I just pathetically bawled at my date on how unfair life and love is. You must be laughing now. It was extremely embarrassing, I can tell you that. I think I scared the man into being set-up again._

_ I am writing in this notebook for a very good reason – because I want to stop being pathetic. I don't know if I will ever fully get over you but I know that I would want to. So I have decided to write to you of how I'll move on with my life. I know it sounds counter-productive but I just… I need to find a way to "talk" to you until I find that I don't have to. Does that make sense?_

_ It's not like I'll ever send this. I'll just have to pretend that I really am talking to you. I miss you, Draco – every minute of every day. But I will move forward with my life. I know I will. And it starts today._

_ Hermione_

_Dear Draco,_

_ I haven't written to you in 2 weeks. These past 2 weeks have been the most pivotal 2 weeks of my life. I don't know how else to start but from the start._

_ You're married now. To her. To that woman I still envy with all my heart even if I know you still don't love her and you may never will. I still envy that you are hers. I saw your photo in the paper. You looked so handsome but your eyes were missing its twinkle. I felt smug knowing that I could put a real smile on your face. And for a while I cheered up. And then I realized that you 2 will be together until death do you part. And in that time, you might even fall in love with her. I cried for 3 days straight after that realization._

_ A week after I saw your wedding in the paper, I was sick every day. I thought I was just tired from barely eating and from crying my heart out. I thought it was from a broken heart. Until Ginny mentioned something that could possibly be the cause for my sickness. How else do I say this, Draco? How else do I say it than just to say it?_

_ I'm pregnant, Draco._

_ I'm pregnant with your child._

_ Hermione_

Draco Malfoy was long past sleepy now. His headache was gone and his sore muscles seemed to have been forgotten. His fingers were shaking as he read that last sentence over and over and over again. He had to keep reading. He had to know. He had to know what happened. He had to know if she kept it. He had to know why she never told him. He had so many questions now, too many questions. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and continued.

_Dear Draco,_

_ I'm around my 48 weeks now. I am emotional and hungry all the time. Ginny, Harry and Ron have been taking good care of me. You probably heard or read about it but Ginny and Harry got married. I had to fit my belly into her maid of honor dress but it was a beautiful celebration. I cried again. I'm such a sap, it's becoming quite hilarious._

_ So, I told my parents and the Weasleys about our baby a month ago. They cried. I cried. They were happy for me. And they were all very supportive, I couldn't ask for anything more. They all kept convincing me to tell you. And for a while I have been playing with the thought. And after much deliberating with myself, I have decided. I won't._

_ I know you'll probably get angry at me and yell at me when you find out. But I just… can't for so many reasons that are quite obvious. Your wife will probably kill you. Your father WILL murder you and me and the baby. Reporters, mainly Rita Skeeter will never leave us alone. And it may just ruin you – you who have worked yourself off for years to be known as someone respectable. I could never do that to you._

_ But mainly the real reason I don't want to is because I'm afraid. If I tell you and you don't give a care, I know it'll ruin me again. If I tell you and you just walk away, I may not be strong enough this time around. I have already started putting myself together, I know it's selfish but I don't think I'll be whole again if I get torn apart. If I tell you and you do decide to stay with me, I could never keep you from what I know is better for you. As much as it pains me to admit, you and her… you and Astoria make sense. It's easier this way._

_ So I won't be telling you. At least not any time soon._

_ I'm keeping our baby, Draco. I am raising her. Not alone, because I will always have my friends. But I have decided. I'm raising our baby without you._

_ Hermione_

Draco kept reading. It was way past midnight now. He read about her pregnancy pains. He read about Ron getting married to Luna. He read about the flat she bought close to a park. He read about her new job as a lawyer of the ministry. He read about how she had to tell everyone that she had a muggle lover who impregnated her as cover up for her pregnancy. He remembered reading about that story in the tabloids years back and remembered how hurt he was and how happy he was for her at the same time. He read that she didn't want to learn of the baby's sex until she gave birth. She was afraid of how the baby would look like. She was afraid that the child would remind her so much of Draco and that it might hurt her still. He choked up when he read one specific letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_ It's the 16__th__ of June._

_ It's a girl._

_ Hermione_

_Dear Draco,_

_ I was too exhausted to write that night. She was such a stubborn child, refusing to come out even if it was time and I just had to spend all my energy to bring her into this world. Harry joked that she really was a product of a Malfoy and a Granger, being as stubborn as she was at a very early age. I brought her home today and put her in her crib. She sleeps by the window with the view of the park. I haven't stopped looking at her._

_I'm sure you'd want to know how she looks like. Well Draco, she's beautiful. I know that all parents must probably say that about their child but I'm not the only one who thinks so. Everyone who sees her says so, too. Draco, it's scary. Not in the ghost and undead sort of scary but in an unbelievably scary way. She has your eyes – grey and silver. Her hair is blonde, Draco, except that it looks a bit curly. I can't really tell yet because she has so little of it but what little she has is a bit curly. She has your nose too, but my lips._

_She's really beautiful, Draco, and my fear before that seeing her might hurt me, well, it was quite the opposite. I love that she reminds me of you so much. At least I know that part of you will always be hers._

_I named her Cassiopeia, after the constellation._

_ Hermione_

Draco flipped the page and was even more baffled. There was a photo of her. His child: Cassiopeia. She really was beautiful. She was wrapped in a white blanket and was fast asleep. He could see the rise and fall of his chest through the picture. He stared at it for a good 10 minutes, still in disbelief.

The next letters were all about Cassiopeia. He read about her laughing for the first time, her favorite song, favorite toy and favorite story. He read about her first step, her first tooth and her first word – "burp". He laughed when he read that her first real sentence was, "Mama, read a book." He read about her first birthday, first Christmas and first trip to the beach. He found that Cassiopeia, or Cassie, loved the feeling of sand in between her toes. He found that Hermione tried to date for a while but was too exhausted having to deal with men and Cassie all at the same time. The most heartbreaking letter to date was dated Christmas, when Cassie was 5.

_Dear Draco,_

_ The day finally came. The other night, while putting Cassie to bed, it happened._

_ She uttered the words I've been dreading to hear since I gave birth: "Momma, don't I have a daddy?"_

_ I didn't know what to say. I knew that this day would eventually come. I just didn't think it would come so soon. I finally told her the answer I've been practicing since the thought occurred to me. I told her that she did have a daddy and that her daddy has so many things that he needed to do right now and he can't be with us. I told her that you loved her and that some day, she would get to be with her daddy but that right now, I had to be both her mommy and daddy first._

_ She cried, Draco. She cried because she always sees Lily and Rose (Harry's and Ron's daughters) being held in their daddies' arms. She wants a daddy, Draco. I don't know what to do and it tears me apart. As much as Harry and Ron try to fill the void, I know that she will always want her own. I feel so selfish keeping her father away from him and keeping her away from you. I made this decision a long time ago and I know I can't turn back now. I held her all night until she eventually fell asleep. I promised her, Draco, that one day, she'll meet her daddy. I'm just afraid her daddy might not want her._

_ Every Christmas Eve, Cassie and I have this tradition. Right before midnight, I write our wishes on a piece of paper and stuff it in our stocking. Last year and a few years ago, her wishes were always toys and books. This year however, her wish was plain and simple – "I wish for my daddy."_

_ Merry Christmas, Draco. I hope you and your family have a wonderful one._

_ Hermione_

Draco never stopped reading. He read everything about Cassie and felt like he knew her already. He would read about her laughter, her tears, her pain and her joys and he felt like he was there. He looked intently at the pictures Hermione attached. He thought Cassie was extremely beautiful and brilliant. She loved to read (no surprises there) and loved to fly (big surprise there). He read about Harry and Ron giving her flying lessons at the age of 7. He read about the time she fell off the broom and that Hermione almost killed her 2 best friends because of it. He read about Cassie going to muggle school. He read about Cassie's first sign of magic – sending a handful of bees towards Ron's face when she was being laughed at – and was thrilled. Hermione's letters grew less and less as Cassie grew up. She was now just writing about the important moments in their lives. But she never missed writing about Christmas and Cassie's wishes. It was 6:10 AM when he stumbled upon the last letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_ I'll keep this short._

_It's Christmas Eve again. It's 5 years after she asked me that dreaded question and she still wishes for the same thing – "I wish for my daddy."_

_She's more grown-up about facing this and understands better now. I told her our story but kept your name out. She's curious, Draco and I won't be surprised if she researches on this based on the facts I've presented. I cried again, Draco. Just as I cry every year when she wishes for the one thing I can never give her._

_She's 10 years old and has been longing for you for half her life. I don't know what to do anymore. Draco, I wish you could tell me what to do. You always knew how to keep me calm and how to help me with my problems._

_Merlin, Draco. It's 10 years after and I still write to you. I have moved on in my life but I have realized that I haven't moved on from you. I haven't really stopped loving you. I know that you will always have a special place in my life but I have to let it go now. I have to let you go now. So this will be my last letter._

_Happy Christmas, Draco._

_Happy Christmas and may all your wishes come true._

_ I'll never forget you._

_ Love always,_

_ Hermione_

Draco Malfoy cried. He cried and he cried and he cried which surprised him because Malfoys never cry. He cried for Hermione, he cried for Cassie and he cried for himself. For 11 years now, he has been living his life the way he was supposed to, never the way he wanted to. He cared for Astoria and loved Scorpius but he was never really happy. He cried for the years he missed with the woman he realized he still loved. He cried for the years he missed with the child he never knew he had. But he was a Malfoy. And Malfoys had to pull themselves together and keep moving forward.

He held the red leather notebook close to his heart and breathed deep. He was still unsure of what to do but he knew he would figure it out. Right now, he needed to get some rest until it was time to send his son off to Hogwarts. He grabbed the string of the notebook and was about to tie it when he noticed that there was a piece of paper sticking out of the back of the notebook. He gingerly picked it up and read it.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_ Around a month ago, I went inside my mother's study to look for a book. As I was peering through her shelves, I stumbled upon this red leather notebook that had a string bound around it. Because I am my mother's child, I was quite curious so I opened it. I read this notebook, Mr. Malfoy. I read about my life. I read about my answers to every question I have had since I was 5._

_ You, Mr. Draco Malfoy, are my father._

_ I never told my mother that I found this. Seeing as she hasn't written to you in months and has chosen to forget about this, I believe she may never look for it. But just in case, I magicked a book to look exactly like it. It took me days to decide on what to do with it and when I finally realized what I had to do, I did it._

_ I am writing and sending this to you now, Mr. Malfoy, because I believe you deserve to know. I know that this will be all too much for you, believe me, I am still shocked and it's been weeks after. I'm not asking for you to be in my life. I'm not asking for money. I'm not even asking for you to publicly recognize me. I just really want you to know about me – not know me, but about me. Anything else, Mr. Malfoy, is all up to you._

_ I'm 11 years old now and a few months back, I got my letter for Hogwarts. I am excited. My mother says I'll be in Gryffindor but with this little stunt I am pulling behind her back, I believe I have the makings of a Slytherin. I'm leaving for school tomorrow, Mr. Malfoy and my mother is extremely proud and sad. She will miss me terribly, I'm afraid. She will probably cry her eyes out while she watches the train drive off. She's always such a drama queen._

_ I wish you could be proud of me, too, Mr. Malfoy. I'd like to believe you are._

_ I hope to meet you one day. For now, I'm just happy to know who my father is._

_ Take care, father._

_ Cassiopeia Granger_

**A/N: Okay, so that was new for me. I hope you all liked it.**

**And as always, if Harry Potter were mine, it would be Christmas every day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cassiopeia Granger sat in one of the armchairs in her Common Room. She was positively bursting with excitement after this night's events. Hogwarts, finally! She was far from sleepy thinking about the many adventures she would soon embark on. Beside her was her newfound friend who was also about to write a letter. Seeing as Cassie didn't have her own owl and that it was too late to trek up to the Owlery, said friend will be lending her an owl to send her letter to her mother. After smiling in gratitude to her friend who nodded at her in response, she brought out a fresh parchment and a new quill and started to write.

_Dear Mum,_

_ I am currently sitting in one of the armchairs in my Common Room. The Welcoming Feast (or whatever it's called) has just ended and the prefects just led us to our dorms. It was extremely overwhelming, mum! The whole feast, the Great Hall, the sorting, the food popping out of nowhere! I know you've told me about it thousands of times but experiencing it myself was entirely different than just hearing about it. I loved it, mum! I love the castle. I love the portraits that move and tell their stories. I love the ghosts and I even love the pudding they served! I cannot wait for tomorrow to see the grounds in daylight! I will most definitely not have any trouble getting up in the morning._

_ Our travel was pretty good. We didn't encounter any bumps in the road (or tracks, if you want to be more accurate) and we got to Hogwarts in good time. When I went inside the train earlier, I found an empty compartment and happily claimed it as my own. The train was already moving when someone came in to share it with me._

She was sitting in a compartment in the train all by her lonesome. The train had started to chug off and she waved goodbye to her almost sobbing mother through the window. She blew her a kiss right before she was out of sight and let out an excited and worried sigh. Here she was! Finally on her way to Hogwarts! She opened her bag and brought out a book and started to read. She had only read a page when the compartment door opened.

"Hi there." A boy poked his head in.

"Umm, hi." Cassie answered in reply, looking at him. He looked extremely flushed and very familiar.

"Would it be alright if I stayed here? All the others are full and well, you seemed like the most harmless occupant of a compartment." He gave a small smile.

She chuckled. "Go ahead. I don't bite."

The boy opened the door fully and dragged his trunk and a cage with an owl inside. He settled all his belongings and sat on the seat opposite her.

"You seem tired." Cassie observed.

The boy gave a small smile again. "Yeah. I ran. If I didn't, I don't think I would have made it on time to catch the train."

"Overslept?" she inquired.

He shook his head. "Mother took forever to get ready, much to mine and my father's dismay."

She only nodded. She found it funny that he called his parents such formal names such as _mother_ and _father_. This boy must be from a well-respected family. She looked at him once again and observed his sharp features, handsome face and very prim and proper disposition. _Yup,_ she thought, _this one's definitely from a respectable family!_ She couldn't shake the fact though that he looked extremely familiar, though. Did he know this boy? Have they met?

"It irks me that my mother ALWAYS takes hours to get herself ready. It's as if she is always dressing for a ball or a social event of some sorts." He sighs, "Is your mother the same?"

She chuckled again, "Most definitely not! My mum's a wear and tear sort of person. I mean, it's not like she's sloppily dressed or has no care whatsoever with how she looks. I guess she's just the type of woman who would rather spend her time doing things that do not involve dolling herself up. Not that she needs to. I kind of think my mother is a natural beauty." She smiled as she pictured her mother smiling at her.

"I wish my mother was like that too. I bet your father must adore that part about her." He voiced out.

Her face fell and he noticed this. "Well, I wouldn't really know. I don't have a father."

The boy frowned. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you sad."

She gave him a small smile. "It's okay. I mean, I know I have a father but I never really knew who he was until very recently. And even if I knew who he was, I've never met him anyway. And well, I don't really think he knows about me." She sighed again replaying that thought she's been having that the red leather-bound notebook got lost in the mail, was delivered elsewhere or was never read.

"Would you still want to meet him if you had the chance?" He asked, genuinely interested.

She nodded, "Yes. I've always wanted a father. I'm just afraid he may not want me which is why I am afraid of seeking him out."

They fell silent for a while. Cassie then gave an amused laugh and said, "Look at us. We're already exchanging rather serious stories about our lives but we haven't even exchanged names."

Upon noticing this, the boy smiled and laughed. "Huh… It is common courtesy to exchange names."

"I believe it is." She smiled and put out her hand. "I'm Cassiopeia Granger but never EVER call me Cassiopeia or I will hex you into oblivion. Call me Cassie. Cassie Granger."

He took her hand and shook it. "Granger, huh? You're the daughter of the war-hero Hermione Granger? That must be amazing! I heard she was the Smartest Witch of her Age. My father was in Hogwarts with her, I believe."

She smiled. "Oh, really? And yes, my mother is a clever one. She's taught me so much already. I could teach you the spells I know if you want."

"Thank you! I would love that. My mother never really spends time teaching me anything. Well, she barely spends time with me unless to show me off during her society galas and balls. But father does! Whenever he finds the time, he shows me all sorts of spells. I dearly enjoy spending time with him."

She only nodded and smiled.

"Cassiopeia's not a horrid name." He changed the subject, seeing as she was uncomfortable with the topic of fathers. "It's different. Named after a constellation, right?"

She nodded again.

"Just like me, you know." The boy smiled.

Cassie's eyes widened at the thought of not being the only one given a ridiculously embarrassing name. "Let's see if yours is as bad as mine. Although I believe, you haven't told me your name yet, Mister—?"

"Oh!" He put out his hand as well. "I'm Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

And Cassie Granger just stared, shell-shocked with her mouth agape.

_His name is Scorpius, mum. Scorpius Malfoy. He's also a first year. I was surprised that I was talking to a Malfoy because I've always read about them in the social events section of the Prophet but actually talking to one was quite interesting. He's a nice boy, mum. After I recovered from my initial shock, we got to talking. I told him to never call me Cassiopeia or else I'll hex his bits off. I think he was scared for a bit but he laughed it off. He promised to never call me that ridiculous name you gave me (which I still think is considered a form of child abuse) and even helped me feel better about it by pointing out that we were both probably named after ridiculous constellations. See mum, he feels my pain. And it's not like we can shorten his name to something more acceptable. Unless we call him Scorpi! But that doesn't sound right now, does it?_

Cassie was shocked, alright. But it wasn't because he had met a Malfoy from the papers. It was the fact that she met a Malfoy _from_ Draco Malfoy. She remembered the puzzled look on his face when she was silent and shocked for about a minute and a half. She remembered she had to shut her mouth and stop looking like a complete fool in front of this boy.

"Cassie?" Scorpius asked, concerned. "Are you alright? I don't think my name is THAT horrible for you to have your mouth agape."

Cassie quickly shook off all thoughts from her head and managed to smile. "No, sorry! It's not." She grabbed hold of his still out-stretched hand. "I don't usually space out like that, please don't think I am mentally challenged or something. I just umm, remembered something."

Scorpius nodded, a bit wary of her sudden catatonic phase but shrugged it off.

Cassie, on the other hand, had a mind that was whirling in thoughts. She was face-to-face with Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy. She was face-to-face with the son of her father. She was face-to-face with her… brother! Well, technically her half-brother but still! A relative! A blood relative! That was why he looked familiar! He looked like her! With that platinum blonde hair and an upturned nose, it was so obvious! Except he did have blue eyes which was probably from his mother whereas she sported stormy-grey ones like her, well, THEIR father.

She was too deep into her thoughts to hear him already start another conversation. Was it about the scenery? Classes? Houses? Forbidden Forest? Quidditch? What was he saying?

"Uh Cassie, I asked you what House you wanted to be in." He roused her from her swirling mind.

"Oh. Oh! Umm, I've always wanted to be a Gryffindor like my mum. What about you?" She asked, swearing to get over it and accept the fact that this REALLY was her half-brother she was conversing with.

"I don't really know. I don't really mind if I get into any other house. But seeing as both my parents and my entire family were Slytherins, there's no doubt I might be in that house too." He paused for a while. "Father, though, told me that it didn't matter where I was housed as long as I was happy and made the most out of my schooling."

She smiled a sincere smile at the mention of his, no, their father. "He seems like a very nice man."

"He is." Scorpius beamed. "I can tell he loves me very much and is very supportive of me. He always rescues me from my mother's incessant rants and complaints."

She laughed. "You seem to not like your mother."

"Well, of course I love my mother. But she's just very difficult to be with most of the time so it's always father who I turn to."

_Our conversation dragged on. We talked about everything from his family, to you, to almost anything under the sun! He liked to hear about you, impressed that I was THE daughter of the war-hero. See mum? I told you! You're still as famous as ever! He also liked talking about his dad who seems like a very good man. Do you know him? Scorpius says he went to Hogwarts the same time you did. His name is Draco Malfoy. Well, of course you know the Malfoys. Everybody does. But did you know him personally? It would be cool to know that you and his dad were friends too! He seems like a very good man from Scorpius' stories._

Okay, so she was badgering her about her father. It was rather obvious and knowing her mum's quick-thinking, she would probably catch on. But she didn't care. She just wanted to get her mum to talk about her father. She needed to know if she still ever thought about him. She wanted to know their love story. Most importantly, she wanted her mum to tell her about him. Didn't anyone understand how incomplete she felt without her father by her side? It's not like she was pestering her for Christmas presents. This was her father, for crying out loud! She deserved this. She sighed and continued.

_Anyway mum, I'm a bit tired already and I think I'll be getting to bed soon. Like I promised, I'll write as much as I can but please mum, don't freak out if I can't write in a span of a few days. Remember mum, I came here to study and learn. And with your reputation with the professors here, it will be challenging for me to uphold such high standards!_

_I'll write to you again soon, mum. I hope you're doing well and that you're not too lonely by yourself at home. Call Aunt Ginny over or visit the Burrow as much as you can. Say hi to everyone for me! And give them giant hugs! By the way, don't you think this owl is quite a beauty? His name is Erin. Scorpius' dad gave it to him to keep in touch. He's lending it to me because it's too late for me to go to the owlery and mail this. See? A very nice guy!_

_Oh, and I know it's killing you that I haven't said it but guess what House I'm in? Hold on to your hats, mum! I'm in… Slytherin! Seriously mum, I haven't a clue as to why I'm here. Expect maybe because Uncle Harry and Ron always said I was a sly little one. But anyway, the green and the silver, mum! And strangely, though, I feel proud. I suddenly feel like there's a whole other side of me that I am yet to find out!_

She laughed a little at her almost obvious hint earning her a confused looked from Scorpius. She shrugged it off and flashed her half-brother a friendly smile. He returned these gestures with a shrug and continued to write his own letter. Cassie did just the same.

_See you in a few months, mum! (Please don't hex anybody who's passing by or is near you after you hear where I was housed.) I love you always, always, my beautiful mummy!_

_ Missing you already,_

_ Cassie_

"Ready?" Scorpius asked, while folding his own parchment.

She nodded, folding her letter, "Just about. You sure Erin will be alright shipping off both letters?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She's a smart one." He cooed at his owl but suddenly cleared his throat and feigned indifference when Cassie shot him an amused look.

Scorpius then tied both letters to Erin's leg and said, "Please take these to my father and this other one to Hermione Granger. I'm sure you'll know where to find her."

And with that, the two new Slytherins, new friends and secret siblings watched the beautiful eagle owl spread its wings and fly off into the night until it was out of sight.

Hermione Granger was extremely pleased to see an owl waiting by her window when she got home that night. She had to work overtime on a case and got home a lot later than usual. She practically threw the window open to let the beautiful owl in. She breathed a sigh of relief and joy when she saw that it was her 11-year old daughter who addressed the letter to her. Her joy was cut short almost abruptly when she read a word that rocked her already very safe and secure world: _Malfoy._

She hurriedly finished the letter and was filled with so much emotion: joy at having heard from her daughter, worry at having heard of who her new friend was, suspicion at the way her daughter was prying her about Draco Malfoy and fear at the moment she had the scariest realization.

She dashed into her study and almost tore apart her book shelves to look for the red leather-bound notebook. When she found it on one of the shelves, she grabbed it and almost ripped it open. She paled at seeing that it was no longer her notebook but an old book on charms for around the house magicked to look like the red notebook. She had to hold on to the wall to keep herself upright. Her eyes were wide in shock and her breathing was ragged and heavy. She was in tears when she uttered two very simple words.

"Cassie knows."

**A/N: I hope it was good enough. Honestly still figuring out where this story will go but seems intriguing enough, yeah?**

**I own nothing and get nothing for this except a good way to express thoughts and ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Granger sat on the kitchen counter one Sunday morning, early November. She had had a long night filled with thinking and worrying and thinking and worrying and even more thinking about everything that happened yesterday. She had a parchment and a quill in front of her and was about to write about yesterday's events to her daughter. She was chugging down her mug of coffee, obviously nervous and anxious and afraid. She had to do it, though. She had to write about this and so she did.

_Dear Cassie,_

_ How have you been, baby? I really miss you. I know it's only been around 2 months since you left for school but it seems like forever already. I am already counting down the days to the Christmas holidays._

_ I actually wrote for a very important reason, my love. I knew I had to write to you as soon as I could because waiting for the holidays to tell you all about it is too much for me. Something happened yesterday, Cass. Don't worry, I'm okay, I'm healthy and I'm safe. It's just something that I didn't expect would happen. I went to Diagon Alley to just take a stroll and buy a couple of things for work and the house. It was a beautiful fall day and the weather was begging me to come out. So, I did. And it was there, in Diagon Alley, right outside the new café that opened up last month was where I saw him – your father._

She was standing outside the new café and figuring out if she was already hungry enough for lunch when out of nowhere, someone apparated right next to her, if not almost on her. Naturally, she was bumped by this spinning human and was knocked over on the sidewalk. She laid on the pavement, flat on her back with her hair and scarf covering her face.

"Oh!" a voice of a man exclaimed when he noticed he crashed into someone while apparating then chuckled. "They say there's a one in a thousand chances of you actually apparating on the exact same spot where someone is standing."

Hermione was in too much shock from the crash to move. "Thanks for that tiny bit of information but I heard it was one in ten thousand." She groaned when she felt her backside ache. "Would you mind actually helping me up, though?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." The man reached for her hand and helped her up. When she was halfway up, she used her free hand to brush her scarf and hair from her face. The man finally got to see who he knocked over. Surprised to see it was Hermione Granger, he instantly let go and she was sent crashing again on her already aching backside.

"Hey!" She squealed. "What in Merlin's name was that for?"

"Her—Hermione?" The man looked at her, incredulous.

Hermione was rubbing her backside and groaning. "Yes, that's my name." She winced in pain and rubbed her back again. Finally, she turned to look at the man who knocked her down twice and gasped. "M—Ma—Malfoy!"

He smiled. "It's Draco. Funny, when you corrected my little fun fact earlier, a thought occurred to me that only Hermione Granger was the type to correct people's random facts."

She shot up, completely forgetting she was in pain and grabbed her purse and its contents and made to run.

_I freaked out, Cass. I know it's quite strange. You know I'm never one to back down on a challenge but seeing him in the flesh was just too nerve-wracking for me. I was about to run away when he called after me and grabbed hold of my wrist. I merely stared at him and he asked if we could grab a bite to eat since it was already lunch time. I think I nodded or mumbled a yes and next thing I knew we were sitting on a booth in the café._

The waiter got their orders and they were silent for a long while. He was just looking at her with a smile on his face and she was looking anywhere else but at him. She feigned interest in the scene outside, in the salt shaker, in the pepper shaker, in the napkin holder, even in the old man in the next table. He was watching her – no, staring at her. He looked at her eyes, her nose, her cheeks, her mouth, her fingers, her hair, everything he could see. To him, he was just as beautiful as ever if not, even more.

Their orders came and they started to eat.

She decided to break the silence. "How have you been, Draco?"

He looked up from his sandwich and smiled at her mention of his name. "I've been good. Work's good. Health's good. You?"

"I'm good, too. Work's good. Health's good. Family's good." She smiled at the thought of Cassie.

"Married with kids?" He asked, even if he already knew the answer.

She shook her head, "Not married, with kid." She decided to change the subject far away from Cassie. "How's your family? Astoria and son okay?"

He nodded. "Astoria's still Astoria. Nothing has changed. Scorpius, my son, he's very well. He's in Hogwarts now, first year and in Slytherin. No surprises there!"

She nodded. "That's wonderful to hear, Draco." She wanted to hit herself in the head for mentioning Astoria. She wanted to hit herself in the head more because she felt a tiny bit of hurt at him mentioning her.

"How's Cassie?"

Her head shot up. "How? How did you know her name?" Her voice was high-pitched and weird.

He merely chuckled, "My son writes about her all the time. They're friends, right? Has she never mentioned Scorpius to you?"

She calmed down considerably at his answer. Safe, she thought. "Yes, she does. They're very good friends. She always talks about what a nice boy your son is. She's quite fond of him."

He smiles as if deep in thought. She had a puzzled look in his face at his knowing smile. She ached to know what was going on in that handsome head of his. As if reading her thoughts he said, "Nice to know that my son and our daughter get along very well."

Her eyes widened and he looked at her again with a knowing smile. Her mind started to spin. Did he know? How did he know? How long has he known? Was it just a slip? Did he mean to say 'your' but said 'our'? But he wasn't taking it back. Maybe she heard wrong? Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her.

"I'm, I'm so—sorry, did—did you say OUR d—daughter?" she stammered.

He reached over to her side of the table, put his hand of top of hers and said two words that she would never forget. "Yes. Ours."

"H-h-how?" she was close to tears now and was shaking.

He squeezed her hand tighter. "Cassie. She sent me your red notebook."

_ He knew about you, Cassie. And he said you were the one who told him and that you gave him my red notebook. I ran away. I left half of my food on the table and bolted. I was out of the café and almost in the apparition point when he caught me. He grabbed hold of my arm just as I apparated away to the house. I collapsed on our couch and started to cry. I didn't even notice he was there until I felt a hand on my head, stroking my hair and calming me down. I got angry, Cass. At you, at him and most especially, at myself._

"How dare you?" She said, livid. "How dare you just spring this on me without any warning? How dare you call her OURS? How dare you… Did you plan all this when you asked me to eat? Did you follow me and plan to just blurt it out and not care at all about how I would feel about this? How dare you!"

Draco stood up and towered over her. "Me? How dare me? You're asking that? How dare YOU! How dare you not tell me about our daughter? How dare you not tell her about me! How dare you keep her from me! I have every right to be angry at you, to sue you even! She's half mine! She came from me too! I have every right to get to know her! She has every right to be furious at you! You! You have NO right whatsoever to be angry at me! I NEVER knew! I NEVER KNEW ABOUT OUR DAUGHTER!"

They were silent, both seething in anger. He was looking at her with angry eyes and she was looking down feeling both hurt and anger. Her face spoke of years of pain. Seeing the expression on her face, he calmed. He knew he wasn't supposed to be angry. He knew that he wasn't supposed to lose control. He was just as scared as she was.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to yell." He walked towards her and tilted her face up so that she could look at him. "It just hurts me, Hermione, that you never told me we had a daughter."

She swallowed as she stared at his beautiful grey eyes. Cassie's eyes. "Draco, would you have even wanted her?"

"Yes. Yes, Hermione. I would have wanted her. And I still want her."

She sobbed and he held her. She hated that she still felt amazing things at his touch. She hated that she fit so perfectly in his arms. She hated that she loved the way he soothed her and rubbed circles on her back. "H-how could you be s-so c-calm about a-all th-this?" She asked in between sobs.

"I've known for a while now. Cassie sent me the notebook the day before she left for Hogwarts. I can't say I was never angry because the first few weeks, I was furious at you. I wanted to find you and yell at you. But then I read the notebook again. Again and again and again. I read it every night. I read about you telling me all those stories about her. I read about your own struggles and everything that you put up with. I read about your reasons and I thought it all over. I realized that you were in so much pain, that you were going through so much yet you still managed to think about what was best for me.

"When I heard about Scorpius and Cassie being friends, I was thrilled. I wanted them to get along. I think I felt doubly proud that both my children were in Slytherin too, no offense. I mean, I would have loved them wherever they were placed. But it pleased me because it meant that there are some parts of me in Cassie. I just wish you told me, Hermione. We could have found a way to work on this together. She needs a father, too, and Harry and Ron and whoever else will never fill that void. She needs me."

Hermione continued to sob. "Y-you would h-have worked it o-out? You w-would? W-why?"

He was still stroking her hair. "Hermione, she's our daughter. Yours and mine. Our child. We both know I never married Astoria for love."

_I'm not going to punish you for sending him my notebook, Cass. Even if I knew it was missing even months ago. But I will not allow you to go out for leisure flying for a month for invading my privacy, you know how awfully wrong that was and I still am your mother. I'm not mad at you for doing what you did. Your father helped me see why. And you deserved to know, love. You deserved to know about him and he deserved to know about you._

_ We talked about you for hours. He told stories about Scorpius as well. I'm glad he's your friend, I'm sure he'll keep you safe while you're there. He seems to be very much like your father. We talked until it was almost dinner. I'll let you in on a little secret, Cass. It hurt. Sending him away after hours of just us so that he could come home to his wife still hurt. Does that make mum so pathetic? 11 years and I still have feelings for him?_

_ I'm sure this is all a big shock to you. After years of evading any conversation about him, I go outright and just tell you so much in one letter. I guess I realized now that you deserve to hear all the stories. I realized that you need to get to know him. And you will, eventually. He so badly wants to get to know you too, to actually see you in the flesh and not just in photos. But I told him that this is something that he couldn't keep from Scorpius. You two have grown to become best friends and he deserves to know the truth, as well. Your father and I have agreed to not have you two meet first until Scorpius knows and until it is okay with Scorpius. I hope you understand. This is a very tangled web we are weaving._

_ Cassie, my love, I'm so, so sorry. I hope you can forgive mummy for everything I've put you through. Your life hasn't been easy – even if I tried so hard to make it easy for you. I hope you'll forgive me, baby, for everything I've put you through. I promise to do my best to make it all right, to give you what you deserve. Someday baby, everything will be right again, I promise._

_ I love you forever._

_ Your mum_

Scorpius Malfoy was late for breakfast. He overslept, finishing his History of Magic essay until late last night. He was almost in the Great Hall when he caught sight of a blonde-head with long, wavy hair dash out and run down the corridor.

"Cassie!" He called out to the retreating figure. Cassie turned to face his friend with a tear-stricken face. It took him less than 5 seconds to reach her and hug her. "What the heck happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Just a letter from mum." She sniffed.

He pulled her outside and they walked to a secluded and quiet area of the grounds. They sat under a tree by the lake. "Is everything okay with her?"

She only nodded. "She bumped into my father the other day. It was just an emotional letter, I guess. She finally told me something about him after years of ignoring all my questions. It was overwhelming to have been told so much. He knows about me, Scorpius. He knows about me and he wants to get to know me."

"Cassie! That's wonderful, then!"

"Not so much. It's more complicated than you think. I'm only hoping for the best."

"I'm sure everything will work out." He reassured her.

"I hope it will." She sighed. "Scorpius?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her to find her looking into his blue eyes. Her eyes really reminded him so much of someone, he just couldn't place where exactly he had seen those eyes.

"Promise me that whatever happens, we'll always be friends?"

"Cassie, you should know you're making me worry. You're not in grave danger, right?"

She shook her head.

"Good. And yes, no matter what, we'll be friends. You're actually the first real friend I've ever had. We've grown so close in a span of two months and it's extremely comfortable being with you. It seems as if you're my long lost sister." He chuckled.

She chuckled too and mumbled as she lent her head on his shoulder. "Oh, if you only knew.

**A/N: And where do things go next? I wonder too. I'm just writing this as I go along so bear with me.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. But I do wish I owned a time turner.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cassie Granger was worried. He hadn't seen her friend, Scorpius Malfoy the whole day. The last time she saw him was right after the post came at breakfast this morning. He wasn't in class, he wasn't in the dormitories, he wasn't by the lake, he wasn't in the library and he wasn't in the Quidditch pitch. She even checked the infirmary just to make sure he wasn't sprawled in one of the beds, sick with some form of disease. Nope. Scorpius Malfoy was missing and she was freaking out.

She left dinner halfway through because she had no appetite. She needed to find her friend. She dashed off to their dormitories to do a bit of investigating. Maybe Scorpius stopped by within the day and left her some clues as to where in Merlin's name he was.

She tip-toed into the boys' dormitory and found the room of Scorpius. She knew this was forbidden but she was long past caring now. She looked at his bed and found it still neatly made. She looked at his bedside table and rummaged through his trunk. Nothing! There was nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed. She decided to do one last scan of the room before seeking someplace else. It was when she flipped his sheets up and peeked under the bed where she found something – a crumpled piece of parchment. Curious, she reached to get it. She smoothed the parchment and started to read.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_ Hello son. How have you been? I trust that you are doing well in your lessons, yes? Your mother and I are doing well. We have been preparing for your being home for the holidays. You leave the day after tomorrow, right? I cannot wait to see you already. Your being away for months has made me long for our daily conversations and lessons. I miss showing you the random and sometimes useless magic that I know. Of course, I know real and very useful magic but I don't think I should be the one teaching you those._

_ In any case, son, I wrote to you for a very important reason. You see, you and I have always been partners. I rescue you from your mother's incessant invites to her society galas and you rescue me from your mother's incessant nagging. We have always been a wonderful pair. We tell each other everything and we are always, always honest with each other. When I was your age, I never would have imagined being this kind of a father to my child. I would have taken after my father's upbringing of me – authoritative and demanding, not leaving space for affection. But I have changed so much since then and I think that I would not have had it any other way. You mean the world to me, Scorpius and I am nothing but grateful that I have you._

_ I am sure you are wondering as to why I am suddenly speaking of my feelings. Not once in our daily conversations have I been this open. You see, Scorpius, there is something that I know I need to tell you. I am afraid you may feel anger and resentment towards me but I am willing to have you feel that way for me than to keep this from you. I guess there is nothing else left for me to do than to say it. Let me start from the beginning._

_ Scorpius, I have told you (definitely not in detail) about the Second Wizarding War. I have told you that in the beginning, my allegiances were to the Dark Lord due to my father's bidding and that for years I was tasked to do some grueling missions for the side of evil. It was only in my 6__th__ year in Hogwarts – when I failed to do the task ahead of me – that I was brought to light into this dire situation I found myself in. I never wanted to be evil, I never wanted to be cruel and most definitely, I never wanted to be a murderer. And so I gave up my family to fight for the side of the light with which Professor Dumbledore (I'm sure you've learned about him already) offered me with. I could not have made a better decision. Pretty soon, evil was overpowered and the light prevailed and well, Harry Potter was once again the hero. (Woop-dee-doo!)_

_ It was at the time when I was spying for the side of the light when I met her – Hermione Granger. She was in my year too and she was as clever as she was annoying. I despised her presence at first but she was eventually growing on me and pretty soon, we started to become good friends. She was kind-hearted, witty and passionate about her beliefs. She was never a bore and she cared about the people dear to her. Not long after the war, we fell in love and she became my girlfriend._

_ My father decided to reunite with me after the war, despite my treacherous ways. He needed his heir and he needed to look good in the eyes of society again. Since I was in the side of the light, I was tolerated more by people and I was soon able to keep the Malfoy name afloat. Hermione and I hid our relationship to the public because things were still very difficult then. But she and I remained together – very much in love._

_ Around a year and a half after the war, my father sprung upon me news that changed my entire life – I was betrothed. To your mother. I refused, of course, because I was madly in love with another woman but my father was persistent. Apparently, it was a union planned since your mother and I were both children and bound already by magic. Breaking such a bond held serious consequences and Hermione decided to let me go. It was a few weeks before I got married that she and I last spoke, last kissed, last saw each other. That was the last time we were together and very much in love._

_ It tore me apart, Scorpius. Here I thought I finally broke away from my father's horrid plans for my life. I thought choosing the light finally freed me. But I wasn't free. I apparently, was never free. Hermione was the one person I truly loved, son. Don't think I don't love your mother – she has been a good life companion and I very much care for her. After all, she gave me you, the one person who made my life worth living. I guess it is just that I don't think I ever stopped loving Hermione._

_ A few months ago I found out something, Scorpius. I found out Hermione and I bore a child, a baby girl. I was angry at first then shocked then livid and then I guess, happy. Happy because there was a living and breathing truth to the love Hermione and I shared. I have a daughter. You have a sister: Cassie._

_I know this must be difficult to grasp, son. I know that you have so many thoughts swimming in your head right now and I cannot blame you for feeling anger towards me. I never regret anything I did in the past, Scorpius. I never regret loving Hermione, I never regret marrying your mother and most especially, I never regret having you._

_I needed to tell you all of this, son because I couldn't dare to look at you when you come home for the holidays not knowing the truth, not knowing the real story. My life was never easy, never free-flowing, never predictable. It was painful and difficult but I would like to think it beautiful._

_I do hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me and I promise to answer any and all of your questions when you come home. I will not judge you if you want to not talk to me or see me for a couple of days but please son, please know how much I love you and that nothing will ever change that. You are my son, my heir, my reason for living._

_Merlin, I have gone soft. I guess this is what time does to a man._

_I'll see you in a few days, son._

_ Love always,_

_ Your father, Draco Malfoy_

Scorpius Malfoy was staring up at the stars in the Astronomy Tower. It was a clear winter's night and though he was freezing himself off, he needed the peace and quiet the place offered him. He had been pacing the halls of the school all day. He had dashed off outside, flew around the Quidditch pitch and finally climbed up the tower for some time to think.

He was livid after reading the letter. He felt betrayed – by his father and by his best friend. How could she have known all this time and not have told him? Did she think him a fool? Did she just use him to get closer to his… their father? He spent the entire day in thought shifting from emotions such as anger, shock, pity, anger, denial and eventually, calm. It was while he was staring up at the stars and wondering what in Merlin's name was in store for him when he felt a warm body sit next to him.

"Hi." Cassie whispered.

He turned to look at her and saw she had a worried look on her face. "Hi."

"Please don't yell at me." She begged.

"I think I have gone through so much today to have energy to yell. And if I did, I wouldn't." He looked up at the stars again and for a moment, they were silent.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius."

"Don't be." He said and turned to look at her, "It wasn't your story to tell. You were a victim as much as I was. Actually, maybe even more."

"Are you angry at him?"

"I was." He admitted. "I wanted to punch him in the face. But now I guess after so much thinking, I realized that he really didn't do anything wrong. He was the one who was wronged."

She looked at him, puzzled, "How do you mean?"

"His entire life was dictated for him and the only time when he was able to choose for himself, decide for himself even love for himself, it was short-lived because his life was already planned out for him." He explained. "He's lived a difficult life sans all the money but not once have I heard a complaint from him."

"He's a really good man, isn't he?"

Scorpius nodded. "Pity he ended up with someone as selfish as my mother."

"That's not very nice." Cassie scolded.

"It's true. He could have been with someone so much kinder, more caring and more… real."

Cassie shrugged.

"Like your mother, maybe." He added.

She laughed. "My mother is pretty amazing. Her life hasn't been very easy, too. She lost her parents after the war, she's been mocked by people all the time growing-up—"

"People like my dad." Scorpius laughed.

"—yes, people like him. And she lost the only man he has ever loved and had to raise their daughter by herself. She's had it tough yet she has never made me feel like a burden."

"She's a good woman." He stated and she nodded. They fell silent again, this time just soaking in the beauty of the Hogwarts grounds covered in a blanket of snow.

"I hope our lives won't ever be that complicated." Scorpius said, breaking the peace.

"I hope so too." Cassie whispered. "When I find love I want to hold on to it and not let it go. I want to be happy and whole for a change. I don't want my children to ever feel like they're missing half of who they are. It gets awfully lonely."

Scorpius contemplated on his sister's words. All this time, he lived a life always getting what he wanted – a new broom, tickets to the Quidditch cup, a doting father, a caring-enough mother, candies, toys, trips everywhere. Yet beside him was his sister, a young girl who has always been loved but has always felt like pieces of her were missing. Sure she was spoiled by her uncles but the one thing she wanted, she never really got.

"Cassie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Remember you used to tell me that you and your mom would always make wishes for Christmas?" He asked.

She turned to him. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Remember you used to tell me that for 5 years you've been wishing for your father?"

She blushed, "Well, yes. I have wished for that."

"What if I told you I can make that wish come true this year?"

Cassie's eyes widened in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Scorpius wrapped one arm around her shoulders and mumbled, "Just you wait and see."

_Father,_

_ Come to Platform 9 ¾ at 10 AM tomorrow. Don't bring mother. Look your best._

_ Scorpius_

_**A/N: I dunno why all my stories are missing from my account! I feel so baaaaaaaad. :| Anyway, this was supposed to be chapter 4 of Dear Draco. I hope I find a way to recover them.**_

**_I don't own Harry Potter. I do own a cute and fluffy dog.  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_ Merry Christmas Eve! (Do people say that? Maybe I can be one of the few who do.) Anyway, I am writing because I think it is only right that I apologize for what happened the other day. (Plus mum said I really should.)_

The scarlet train pulled to a stop at precisely 10 AM on the 21st of December. In one compartment were Cassie Granger and Scorpius Malfoy – the former looking extremely anxious and excited and the latter looking very much like a zombie. They were both waiting for the surge of students to exit the train before getting off.

"Stop squirming in your seat. You're making me dizzy." Cassie moaned while rubbing her eyelids.

"Why are you so sleepy anyway? Have you turned into a vampire and stay awake at night?" Scorpius said, still craning his neck looking for something (or someone) outside the window.

Cassie yawned. "Some of the girls from the dormitory decided to throw a Christmas sleepover. We talked all night, fixed each other's hair and exchange wardrobes."

"That doesn't sound very you or very Slytherin-y." Scorpius observed, although not really paying attention.

"I was told my underwear would magically disappear if I decided not to join and well, a huge part of the night was about making a long, long, loooong list of boys they wanted to snog and girls they hated."

"Ah, now that's more like it."

"You're distracted. I can tell even with my eyes closed. I feel you moving around too much." Cassie yawned again.

"I just can't wait to get out of the train. It's pretty stuffy… and crowded."

"It's just you and me in this compartment. You're keeping something from me, Scorpius Malfoy. I know you too well."

Scorpius cleared his throat. "Right. Well uh, anyway, people are off the train. We should go too."

With another yawn and a "sure!", Cassie finally opened her eyes and grabbed her things. Slowly, still very much like a zombie, she made her way out of the compartment, down the aisle and out the train door. Another yawn escaped her mouth and the 11-year old drawled, "Well Mr. Malfoy, this is good bye for now."

Meanwhile, Scorpius wasn't paying attention to her.

"Scorpius Malfoy, seriously, you're not listening!" Cassie scolded. "This only means that you really are keeping something from me."

"Sorry what?"

"I said I think you're keeping something from me and that this is good bye for now. This is where we part ways. The part where I say 'Merry Christmas' and you say it back and we give each other an awkward brother-sister hug and go our way. Well, I run to my mother and you go off with yours and we write to each other until we see each other again here in 2 weeks time."

"Uh huh, good good, then what happened?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, I'm too tired to argue." She picked up all her belongings and said, "It's time for me to go."

Then almost suddenly, Scorpius lit up, "Not just yet, Cassie. Not just yet."

"You're seriously confusing me. What is it that you are smirking ab—"

"Hello son." came a voice from behind Cassie. And all sleepiness was drained off Cassie's body. She didn't need straight O's in her OWLs to figure out to whom that voice belonged to. She knew it all too well even if she has never heard it once in her life. "Hello, Cassie."

Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned around. She found herself face-to-face with none other than him – Draco Lucius Malfoy – her long lost father. She was perplexed, shocked and stunned. She knew those words roughly meant the same things but she needed to keep her mind running so as not to pass out in shock. Almost beside her, she could see Scorpius beaming with a sly smile on his face. She wanted nothing but to punch him on his perfect cheek. In front of her was Draco Malfoy. He had a hopeful and wary look on his face but he was smiling and… calculating? Or maybe just observing her reaction. She wasn't so sure. She just knew that he was watching her and… looking very intently at her. She broke away from his gaze and noticed that not very far away was her mother – mirroring the look on her face. Hermione Granger knew who exactly was standing in front of her daughter and she was not ready for this. Not today.

"It's really wonderful to finally meet you, Cassie." Draco smiled warmly and extended his right hand for her to shake. A normal human being on normal circumstances would have taken his outstretched arm. However, Cassie Granger, accompanied by her erratic heartbeat, ran as fast as she could out the barrier and into the cold London air.

_I was… surprised, confused and definitely not myself. I think I only had 4 hours of sleep and it left me confused and not myself that day. I am confusing myself now, too. Merlin, I am making no sense._

She was running – just running and not knowing where to go. She sped past people doing their Christmas shopping, past children ogling cakes through store windows, past Santa Clauses standing on street corners. She didn't stop until she could feel her whole body crashing and when she eventually crashed, she slumped onto a bench in a bus stop to who knows where.

She started crying now. She didn't know why she was crying. She didn't know why she did not seize the opportunity – that was a rare moment that may not come again after what she did. She did not know why looking at the face of her father brought so much pain. She didn't understand why his eyes – very much like hers – pierced through her heart and made her want to scream in agony. She was never dramatic – her mother taught her to be practical and rational – but today she felt as if all the loneliness and the longing she had felt her entire life were resurfacing and she felt suffocated.

_I know I must have worried all of you – well at least I'm sure mum and Scorpius were worried – when I ran away. It was just very overwhelming. I thought that the moment when I finally get to lay my eyes on you, I would want nothing but to jump into your arms and just tell you how much I've been waiting for this – how happy I am. But I guess I have been watching too much television cartoons and have been reading too many books with happy endings._

_I am not saying we will never have a happy ending. I guess I just had to wake up and see that life isn't as easy as I would wish it to be. I am very happy though that you agreed to see me. I guess I just didn't know that I had to really prepare myself for something like this. Scorpius really did just spring this on me. He is a sly one, you know._

She was angry. She was angry at Scorpius for springing this on her. She was angry at Draco her so-called "father", for never bothering to look them up or to find her or anything. She was angry at her mother for keeping her and her father apart. She was also angry at herself for being a coward and not facing him while he was right there. He had so many things she wanted to tell him. To yell at him, to slap him, to just make him suffer for the many years she suffered. And then she woke up from her walk with self-pity and started to see things more clearly. It took her a couple of hours walking around, thinking and occasionally crying before she calmed down. By that time, it was late in the afternoon and she knew she needed to head home before her mother called the aurors (specifically Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron) to find her.

_When I got home that day, mum was pacing the entire living room. If she wasn't so thrilled to see me, she would have scolded me until New Year's. I am not allowed to fly my broom for another week for "pulling off what I did". Scorpius was there too, I was surprised about that. He kept apologizing and apologizing for the surprise and I only forgave him because I knew he meant well._

After her mother frantically hugged, squeezed, scolded and kissed her, she left her with Scorpius to talk. They both sat on the couch in front of the fire.

"I'm sorry, Cass. I didn't think. I didn't realize it was so much more than just a reunion. I forgot about the years and years and years of pain you've had. I thought you were both ready and I just… I just kind of wanted to help grant your Christmas wish."

"Oh Scorpius." Cassie reached over and gave him a hug. "I admit I was angry at you but I knew you only meant well. It's just that there's so much more to all of this than even I thought I knew. I guess this whole afternoon of just wandering off has prepared me more. But I still think that I need to be warned beforehand should he come to see me and want to talk or get to know me. It's just so much more difficult that I thought."

_I really am sorry, sir. I know that this is not easy for you too. I know that you must have had to do so much just to be able to prepare yourself to see a girl-version of you. You know, it's really odd though because I've wished to see you, to meet you for more than half of my life. You have always been my Christmas wish, sir, but I guess I just had to be more… realistic, if you may. I mean, let's face it, I don't even know your favorite color or your favorite subject or if you sing or dance._

_Someday I still really hope to see you, to meet you, to talk to you, to get to know you. I think I'll be more ready then. I promise not to run away next time. I still really want to get to know you. But maybe we should take it slowly by just writing to each other first until we've gotten to know each other more. Maybe next year we can meet up again and who knows, right?_

_I hope I didn't hurt you in any way with what I did. If I did, please please please find it in your heart to forgive me. _

_Scorpius is lucky to have a father like you and I hope that maybe someday, you could be a father to me, too._

_Merry Christmas, Mr. Malfoy. Have a wonderful one. Try not to eat too much!_

_ Stuffing my stockings with loot,_

_ Cassie_

Draco Malfoy was walking around the grounds of Malfoy Manor when Cassie's letter found him. He was admiring the handiwork the house elves had done in putting up lights on the tree and hanging ornaments on each window of the Manor (which was a whole lot, really). After readings its contents, he ran back into his private office to immediately post a reply.

_Dearest Cassie,_

_ I am very thrilled to have heard from you. After what happened the a few days ago, I have been so afraid that I may have jeopardized any chance we had of building a relationship. If only Scorpius wasn't so persistent in reassuring me that you were not angry with me, I would have already apparated to your house and have given you a unicorn or a new cloak. (Scorpius says you wouldn't appreciate it if someone tried to buy your affections.)_

_ In any case, I believe you are right. We should try to get to know each other more, write to each other more, even. I would very much like to know what your favorite ice cream flavor is and if you were ever afraid of ogres in your trunk at night and all that details. To answer yours, by the way, I love the color green and not just because of Slytherin but because I love that it is very natural. I also enjoyed Potions when I was a student and excelled in it probably because my professor was my godfather. (Your mother will agree with that statement, I think.) And I dance, yes, because my mother forced me to take lessons for society gatherings and do I sing? Yes, I do! I am an excellent singer when in the shower. My bath products seem to enjoy my belting of notes._

_ My dear Cassie, I am so sorry for surprising you and for thinking everything would be okay in a snap. I will wait until you are ready. Our establishing a relationship is very important to me, to your mother and even to Scorpius and I really would want to make this right. For now, we will write. I think I will enjoy hearing your thoughts and letting you hear mine, as well._

_ Please accept this pendant, as well. I was supposed to give it to your mother a long, long time ago before I found out I was to marry someone else but I never had the chance. It belonged to my mother as a young girl. She loved the star so much she decided to name me after a group of them – just like I did for Scorpius and just like Hermione did to you._

_Merry Christmas, Cassiopeia. (Scorpius says you'll yell at me for calling you that.) And I hope that you eat a lot of candies, pies and whatever it is your mother will make tonight. (Scorpius says you dislike your mother's cooking. I think she's an excellent cook when she's properly guided.)_

_ Write to me soon, dear Cassie. I will be waiting._

_ Wishing you lots of happiness this Christmas,_

_ Draco (Please don't call me Mr. Malfoy or sir)_

_Oh, Scorpius says hi. Wasn't it very obvious that he was watching me write?_


	6. Chapter 6

It was Christmas evening – only a few minutes before its end and a lone boy was sitting on his bed in his giant Manor home. It was Scorpius Malfoy. He had already taken off his dress robes and had slipped into his silk black pajamas – a gift from his grandmother. On his breast was an embroidered Malfoy crest and he was scratching it as if it would come off if he kept doing it.

He was a grumpy little bugger that Christmas night and for good reasons. One, his grandmother got him silk pajamas. Really? Silk? How old was he, 45? Next, his Aunt Margot kept pinching his cheeks all night and been grabbing his arm to give him kisses on his lips. ON HIS LIPS! Geez! If he wanted a kiss on his lips, he would definitely ask that cute brunette in Ravenclaw but NOT Aunt Margot. Another reason was that it was only his father and Cassie who got him something he actually liked for Christmas. The last reason – the real reason for all the holiday grumpiness – was the events that transpired the previous evening and just a few hours ago. Almost ready to burst in frustration, he grabbed the first quill and parchment he could find and started to write.

_Dear Cassie,_

_ Merry Christmas. Well, I do hope yours is merrier than mine. Have you eaten 3 pies as you said you would? How's Christmas at the Burrow? I bet you're having a blast. I heard Mrs. Weasley's cooking is absolutely amazing._

_ Cass, I don't mean to be a bugger on your lovely Christmas celebrations but I was really hoping I could just talk to you. Well actually, write to you and tell you what's been happening. You're my best friend who coincidentally is also my half-sister and I really, really need to tell you what has possibly changed my life forever. Well, here goes._

_Every Christmas Eve, my parents hold this party for all their friends – former schoolmates, mother's equally glamorous friends and father's business partners. Last night was just like any other night. I had to dress nicely, greet people, talk to a few and eat with my best Malfoy manners. (I would have succeeded in the last part had father not whispered a joke in my ear about one of my mother's friends. Let's just say my nose hurts from liquid spilling out.) Anyway, it was well past 11:00 and I was getting tired of having to be "charming" and "adorable" all night. I was also tired of running away from Saundra (Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson-Nott's 10-year old daughter). So, I went to find my father to ask for his permission to escape to my room. Sadly, he said I needed to ask my mother as well so I set off to look for her._

Scorpius walked down the hall, away from the ballroom. He passed the parlor, the dining room and the kitchens without any sign of her mother. Thinking she disappeared to fix her hair or re-do her make-up, Scorpius went upstairs. He went past guest bedrooms to the direction of his parents' room when he noticed the door of the library slightly open. Curious, he slipped in silently and was surprised with what he found by the window.

_I found my mother sitting alone by the armchairs in our library. She was looking out the window at the falling snow. I walked up to her and sat on the carpet next to her. She didn't look at me. She was just staring out still, a serious look on her face._

"Mother?" Scorpius whispered. No answer. He called her again, a little louder this time.

"Hello Scorpius." She whispered back eventually.

"Are you all right?" he asked, worried. "You're alone in the library on Christmas eve."

"What's so wrong about that?"

"Well, for one you're actually willingly missing out on the party. Two, you chose to be alone and three, you're in the library. Something's wrong, mother?"

Astoria Malfoy only remained quiet. She was still looking out the window – still in deep thought. After minutes of silence she finally spoke.

"Scorpius, you're probably too young to understand this and I don't want you to feel hurt or sad in any way with what I will tell you. You're very mature for your age, and I have your father to thank for that, which is why I know you can handle the truth."

"What are you trying to tell me, mother?" Scorpius asked, now fearful of what he was about to hear.

This time, Astoria turned to look at him. It was the first time Scorpius had ever seen his mother look so sad and broken. She took a deep breath, looked into her son's eyes and said, "I'm thinking of leaving your father."

_I didn't really know what to say when she told me the words that shook my entire world. She's thinking of leaving. She's thinking of leaving me and my father, leaving our family, walking away from us. I did not understand. I always knew she was more distant than you would expect a mother and a wife to be but to actually leave us was something I did not think she would ever consider doing. It took me a while to regain my composure to ask her why._

"Sweetheart, you know that your father and I very much care for each other. These past 11 years have showed that. I make sure he takes care of himself in spite of his heavy workload and he makes sure that I am happy by showing me love the best way he can. We were forced into marriage, did you know? Betrothed as young as toddlers and made to forget the life we planned to have."

She continued, "No one knows this but your father was once very much in love with another witch. He does not know that I know. He does not know that he still sometimes whispers her name in his sleep. He does not know that while tidying his office years ago, I found photos of them still buried deep in his desk drawer. He does not know that I hired someone to look for that woman. And I don't know if he knows that they had a child."

_She knew about everything, Cass. About your mom, about the love affair she and father had before their marriage. She even knew about you, Cass. I was surprised, not because of everything she was saying but because that all these were coming from her – my very own mother. I always had this idea that my mother was floating in a very perfect bubble – a happy life, a caring a husband, an obedient child, a beautiful house and money that never seems to run out. I never thought that my mother had been carrying such a heavy burden all her life, knowing that she was never the love of the man she ended up with. I felt sorry for her, Cass._

"Don't think though that your father has ever wronged me. Believe me, ever since we got married, he has been nothing but faithful to me. He has severed all ties with that woman and has done everything he could to make me feel loved. He is still the same kind and wonderful man we both know him to be.

Thing is, my dear, I haven't exactly been honest with him, as well. It's not that I have another man I want to be with. It's just that I know that no matter how long we stay together, no matter how much we try, he and I will never really learn to love each other the way husband and wife should. He is the perfect life companion but I'm afraid we will never be truly happy. I think the only thing we agree on that we did right is having you, having a wonderful son. I think that without you, we never would have lasted this long."

After a period of silence, Scorpius was able to find his voice and ask, "Mother, what exactly brought all of this on?"

_It was because she saw you, Cassie, you and Hermione in Diagon Alley yesterday. She said she had never seen you in person and what she saw made her world stop. You were my father. Your eyes, your hair, your smile and even the way you spoke. She followed you and your mother into Flourish and Blotts and watched you look around for a book. She also watched Hermione and how she looked at you. And I may never ever understand this but she said that as a woman, she knew exactly how your mother looked at you. She said it was filled with longing and it was then that she knew that your mother never loved anyone else but my father. That years and years after, my father was still the man in her heart._

"Are you leaving us because you want them to get back together?" Scorpius asked his mother in a shaky voice.

"Oh, my darling, no. I don't plan to be a matchmaker. I just really am unhappy and I think that if I prolong my loneliness, I will end up a senile old woman. Mummy can't be old and senile, right?" Astoria said with a little laugh.

"Mum, I think you will always be beautiful and very much alive even at the age of 70." Scorpius said. "But are you really going to be happy with this? Will father be happy with this? Is this really the only way to go about things? Is there no other way I can make you stay? Am I not enough, mother?"

Astoria stood up and sat on the carpet next to his son. She took both his hands and kissed his open palms. "Oh my dear, you are the very reason why your father and I have stayed together for 11 long years. We love you, my dear, but I'm afraid mummy and daddy have to stop kidding each other now."

_And just like that, she was all set. She was ready to leave. And I begged her not to. I wanted to beg her to stay and I wanted to yell at father for not loving her enough. But the way she looked at me, the way she told me about what her next plans were – traveling the world and hoping to find real love – I knew it had to happen. I want to scream and yell and throw books out the window, Cass. I really do. It hurts me so much to know that I will never see my mother and father look at each other the way I see other married wizards do. It hurts me that I won't get to see them together at breakfast and at dinner. But I think it hurt them more to be together for too long, knowing that this was never the life they would have chosen._

_ The most painful part was when mother left after Christmas dinner earlier. It was that sudden, Cass. Apparently, she had talked to my father the moment the guests left last night. They talked all night and told each other everything. It was painful watching them exchange their goodbyes. It was even more painful when my mother said goodbye to me. I cried, Cass, would you believe that? Me, in tears. I only cried once before when my Aunt sat on my pigmypuff when I was 3. She hugged me for a good 10 minutes and told me so many things that I can't remember now because I was crying so hard. The only thing I remember was when told me you were my sister before she left. She knew I already knew. She just explained that that was why she was not very supportive of our friendship from the start. She says she doesn't hate you, she just doesn't know how to feel about you. She said she was sorry for that._

_ I ran straight upstairs the moment she apparated away. I couldn't look at my father. I'm not angry at him nor do I blame him. I guess I still just want to throw books out the window and trash the ballroom until I get this stupid pain to go away. I don't mean to make you sad with this, Cass, I just really know I needed to tell you about all this. You're my best friend and half-sister and you're creepily smart and mature. I think your maturity rubbed off on me. The before-Cassie-Granger-in-my-life version of me would have thrown the biggest brat attack of the century with this news._

_ Please write to me, Cass. I think I'm going to need a friend to get through this._

_ Yours always,_

_ Scorpius_

Draco Malfoy was lying on his bed alone for the first time in 11 years. He missed Astoria – her smell, her smile, the warmth that she gave being on the left side of his giant bed. But he knew they made the right decision. Though it pained him to watch her walk away, he knew that he was doing them both a favor by allowing it. They were never truly happy and maybe now, even though they were starting to wrinkle and form grey hairs, maybe now they could have a shot at being happy – truly happy.

That night, he dreamt of a woman with brown hair and brown eyes looking at him with a radiant smile. "Hermione," was what he whispered in his sleep.

**A/N: Hmmmm… I did not know the story would turn into this direction! This is my longest story yet, I think. I still don't know where I am going. I am seriously just writing this as I go along. Let's see what my brain will come up with next.**

**I hope your Christmases won't be as depressing as Scorpius'. I'm so sorry I had to hurt him this way. : (**


End file.
